


Playing the Melody

by Angel110



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel110/pseuds/Angel110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heechul's passion was music. He loved it more than anything and now he needed it the most, as it couldn't hurt him like his boyfriend did. He wasn't able to escape, so he tried to isolate himself, to get emotionless. It didn't change anything. Until a man stepped into his life, that could change everything to the better.</p><p>Playing the Melody-Trust into music but don't forget the importance of true love, it could be your true savior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing the Melody

** Playing the Melody **

* * *

 

_"Siwon-ah, stop. That tickles. I said stop!" Laughter erupted from Heechul, who unsuccessfully tried to keep his friend from continuing to kiss his neck. Both were naked as Heechul laid in the arms of Siwon, who grinned while he was distributing soft butterfly kisses on the older's neck. After sex Heechul was always very sensitive, especially on the neck and Siwon knew this all too well and that's why he did it. He loved to listen to Heechul's laugh and tease him until he was writhing in his arms._

_"I just can not help it. You're so irresistible," Siwon smiled and kissed Heechul's lips. "I love you."_

_"I love you too," Heechul spoke before grinning against Siwon's lips and wrapping his arms around the younger's neck, turning to face him. "Let's go out on the weekend or are you busy?"_

_"No, I have worked more in the past few days to spend more time with you on the weekend." Siwon smiled and rubbed their noses against each other like an Eskimo kiss. "We could go to our favorite restaurant, then to our favorite lake, and eventually we can make lots of love," he whispered lovingly in Heechul's ear._

_The older man bit his lower lip and grinned. "Sounds like a fabulous weekend," he said and kissed Siwon passionately._

 

Tears were running down Heechul's disfigured face as he thought of one of the beautiful moments in their relationship. Although he was wearing makeup, the red and blue spots were shining through. His lip was bleeding and the area around his right eye looked bad and could not be concealed even with a heavy load of makeup. His black long hair was pinned up in a style that was popular during imperial Asia, as wished by Siwon. His lips were painted with a dark crimson red and his skin was as pale as possible what increased the contrast between healthy and damaged skin- to highlight his black framed eyes.

He wore a female hanbok, also how Siwon wanted it and the food was ready too, how Siwon wanted it. Everything had to be perfect when Siwon came back from work and not even a single tear should be rolling down his cheeks anymore, or else it brought severe consequences. But not only his face was so badly bruised, also his body that was hidden below the hanbok was covered in bruises. It was so bad that he hardly went outside.

"Siwon-ah ... What is just happening with you ... Why are you changing so much ..." Heechul talked to himself, his voice cracked and rough. He was crying too much when Siwon was not at home. But he still did not cry enough. Not enough to let the pain that weighed on his heart fade. Heechul sighed deeply and wiped away his tears. Siwon would come home soon and he did not want to get to feel his anger again.

The feminine, once so beautiful man heard the lock being turned in the doorway and the next moment heavy footsteps were already heard coming closer and closer. Quickly, Heechul checked on the table settings again to make sure to have really done everything after Siwon's preferences.

The young CEO now entered the kitchen, dressed in an expensive suit, his bag and his coat were probably already stored in the hallway. He was a handsome and well-built, young man, his features were not too strong and not too soft, his eyes had a nice light brown and his hair was the perfect length. In short Heechul could call himself lucky to have a relationship with such a great guy and the emphasis was on _was_ as past tense. No one would believe him if he would tell what a monster Choi Siwon actually was.

Choi Siwon. Everyone loved him. He was always polite and nice, handsome, generous. He was the third generation of the Choi heritage, a very successful entertainment, even beyond the borders of Asia also. Heechul had once been his secretary but less than two months had passed and he had already been Siwon's boyfriend. That was almost five years ago and Heechul missed the old days more and more. The older stood up and bowed low to Siwon to show him his full submission.

"Everything is done as you like it, darling," Heechul said softly and stood up again. He would look at Siwon but only when he got the permission to do so.

"How was work?" Siwon frowned and reached for Heechul's chin as he mutter a "Whatever." and looked closer at Heechul's face. Then he let go of him and stroked his thumb just below his lower eyelid. The next moment Heechul felt a hard slap.

"How many times have I told you to not cry?" Heechul kept his gaze lowered all the time and winced when he was slapped across his cheek. A sob slipped from his lips and he tried to hold back his tears, otherwise it would mean more slaps.

"I-I'm sorry, Siwon. I-I'm s-sorry." It was incredibly hard to hold back sobs and tears, when one's boyfriend was beating you and wounds that were about to heal opened again. In the end Heechul could not withstand it and fell to his knees, his cheeks wet with tears, red and blue and his makeup smeared and burning in his eyes, which caused more tears.

"I have enough from your excuses. I work all day, so that the company will remain and we can afford a nice home and you manage to not even do the things I tell you at all. And what is that? Did I not say that I wanted to eat something else? Not even the easiest tasks, are you too dumb to even do the easiest tasks? Aish, do not show up in front of me for the rest of the day. I go eat somewhere out. "After a few more seconds, the door was slammed in the door frame and Heechul was once again alone.

Heechul burst into more tears, for the umpteenth time, he wondered what had become of his once wonderful boyfriend. And why he had to meet him. They have been a so happy couple and now their everyday life contained of arguments and blows.

After seemingly endless ten minutes Heechul got to his feet again and cleaned up the table. He wasn't in the mood to eat again and his body did not look good already. When he continued like this, Siwon would have soon done it and taken him to the grave.

After he had cleaned the kitchen, Heechul went into their bedroom and lay still fully clothed on their bed. He sighed shakily and wiped the tears away, but as always new tears ran down his face already.

"What happened to us, to you ..." he whispered to himself and closed his eyes to get his mind off things. Maybe some fresh air would do him good?

No, if Siwon found out that he had left the house without his knowledge, there would be even more trouble. Though, it could not become worse. After a few more minutes, Heechul got to his feet and went to the bathroom to freshen up and change his clothes. He could not go on the street with tears stained cheeks and in, let alone with the bruises.

Normally, Heechul did something else at such moments. He sang. Music was the most important thing for him and was even more important since Siwon had begun to beat him and treat him like crap. He sang out all his pain and every time he felt a little better. Just a little, but it helped.

Unlike Siwon music could not hurt him, on the contrary, it brought him on other thoughts and back to beautiful moments. He felt safer whenever he sang and would love to never stop.

Heechul had actually sought a singing career and his job as secretary was intended only as a transition and to earn the necessary money, but Siwon had prohibited him to sing, even listen to music itself after he had changed so much.

Earlier Siwon had liked to hear his voice, while falling asleep, while showering or just whenever he wanted. He had always praised his voice and given him even guitar and piano lessons. Now the guitar and the piano were behind a locked door.

Heechul needed a full hour before he was finally confident enough to go out. Although the spots still shone through his make-up, but then he would just move the hood of his hoodies closer in his face. It was not as if anyone would look at him more closely, except for maybe one person. In recent weeks, Heechul had sneaked out again and again. Not just anywhere, but in a cafe where he always met with a charming Chinese, whom he had met a couple of weeks back. Today he would go to his apartment again though where they were meeting quite frequently now.

When Heechul had been on his way to go shopping, he had run into a well-built and handsome Chinese. He had apologized a thousand times, so the unknown. They had eventually smiled sheepishly and Heechul wished him a good day and was about to leave when he was gently restrained by his wrist. His eyes were widened to plate size, as he stared up a little fearful to the taller man, who looked down at him with gentle eyes and asked for directions in his broken Korean.

A little anxious and shy Heechul had then described the way. The young Chinese, though, obviously did not understand anything or had difficulties to memorize the description and so asked Heechul if he could show him the way instead. In return, he would invite him for a coffee.

Heechul had thought about it for a moment and eventually agreed reluctantly. He had initially had some fear, he usually suspected the same monster behind every man like his boyfriend was. So he had agreed to have a coffee first and then go to the address to which Hangeng had to go, because this proved to be the most logic procedure.

The atmosphere had been a little tense at first. The language barrier had, however, been the slightest problem. Heechul did not prove to be overly talkative, but once they were both more comfortable with each other; Hangeng was a very charming young man; Heechul was even laughing.

Hangeng made funny and sweet mistakes and Heechul eventually found out that the other had only been in Korea for just about a year, he previously had been in Seoul but only a few times and therefore did not know the streets very well. The time flew by and the time drew near, when Hankyung had to go but not without Heechul, who still had to show him the way.

Heechul expressed his thanks for the coffee before they finally left the cafe and walked together to the address that Hangeng had told him. Heechul knew the address was familiar and was still surprised when they finally stood before an entertainment. Hangeng told him then that he was the son of the CEO and after learning that Heechul loved music, he offered him to stop by again and play something for him, maybe he could put in a good word for him with his father.

He finally gave Heechul his phone number and told him he was to report on the occasion of times because he would love to see him. Since then, they met a little more often and eventually became friends and then lovers actually pretty early, which is why they were now even meeting regularly. Fortunately Siwon had never noticed anything and Heechul hoped he would never.

But there was a much bigger secret between Hangeng and Heechul that could bring the latter into even greater problems. In addition to normal friendly activities, such as making music together, go out to eat or anything, they devoted themselves to other things. After several months of meetings, feelings developed between the two and Heechul had initially been very nervous and anxious when they had their first time together. But he quickly realized that Hangeng was very different from Siwon, affectionate, loving and slow.

And that was exactly what Heechul needed the most right now, a man he loved and who loved him as well.

He grabbed his keys and some money before he finally left the apartment. Then he took his cell phone that he had previously stuffed into his pocket and wrote Hangeng a text message in the hope he had now time for him. And Heechul also did not have to wait long until he got an answer. Hangeng had actually a couple of hours for him and was waiting for him only twenty minutes away from Heechul's and Siwon's in his apartment.

For a moment, everything was forgotten and Heechul thought only about finally lying in Hangeng's arms and to enjoy his gentle kisses. It had cost him a great overcoming to get closer with Hangeng at all, after what Siwon had done to him, but he had learned that he could trust the handsome Chinese. Heechul was aware that he was cheating on Siwon and what consequences his secret meetings with Hangeng could have, but as long as he could be with the Chinese, it was all worth it.

Heechul took the tram to Hangeng's apartment and put his headphones in his ears; Hangeng had given him an iPod, which the raven-haired man guarded like a treasure. His playlists only contained ballads and songs, which were suiting his mood and feelings; with the exception of one song: a song that was only meant for Hangeng and him and made him happy and reminded him that there were good times.

After fifteen minutes, the tram stopped at his destination and Heechul got out to walk the remaining 800 meters. It took about five minutes for this route, and as the area Hangeng lived in was not inhabited very rich, he always sang to himself, mostly it was the song that symbolized the two; so again this time. Heechul's smile grew wider with every step and his heart was beating stronger.

Now he finally stood in front of the great white door behind which his boyfriend was probably once again busy with his work, but certainly would stop once Heechul was there. Heechul put his iPod back into his pocket and rang the doorbell. A few minutes later, it opened already and Hangeng stood in front him in unusual loose clothing and smiled at him lovingly.

"Rella, I just had to think of you while I was writing a song. You are earlier than I expected." Hangeng took Heechul's hand and gently pulled him inside his apartment. The elder felt instantly warmer around his heart and he hugged his boyfriend immediately took in his scent and rested his head on the other's strong chest; Hangeng was a little taller than him.

"I missed you," Heechul muttered and looked up to Hangeng. The other looked him lovingly in the eyes and then leaned down for a kiss. It may sound corny, but every time they kissed, Heechul had butterflies in his stomach and felt small electric shocks where he was kissed.

"I missed you too, honey. He hit you again ...," Hangeng commented, while he stroked over Heechul's face and looked at the pale bruises. Heechul did not dare to look into his eyes, the corners of his lips were now pulled down.

"Rella ... Look at me and tell me whether he hit you again today ...," he asked Heechul gently. The feminine, young man looked Hangeng into the eyes - tears glistened in his own.

"I-it was the food, it was not good enough. I-I c-cooked something w-wrong." Hangeng pulled his boyfriend immediately into his arms and stroked his back.

"Shh, I'm with you. Heechul, you need to get away from him. I have already said several times that you are welcome to stay with me. I would even be very happy. I love you, Heechul and I can not watch you getting hurt any longer for long anymore. You also do not need to mention your address to me. I will not go see him and he will not find you here, " Hangeng tried again, while Heechul sobbed into his chest.

"N-no, no, Hannie. I can not get away from him. H-he will find me." Heechul shook his head. Hangeng led him into the living room and sat down with him on the couch.

"He will not find you here, love. This can't honestly go on like this anymore ... Eventually you will lie in the hospital because of him, or worse, he brings you into the grave. I do not want it to come to that, love. Also, this may sound cheesy now, but you are my everything." Hangeng gave Heechul a kiss on the forehead. Heechul clung more tightly to his boyfriend as he tried to calm down.

"I w-will consider i-t." Heechul wiped away his many tears and looked up at Hangeng, who sighed and nodded. Heechul had said this so many times already and repeatedly postponed.

"Alright ... Let me show you my new song. I wrote it for you and I hope someone great will play it once on stage. The song is not entirely finished yet and I have to change something here and there, but it sounds quite good already and will hopefully put a smile on your face again." Hangeng smiled and led Heechul to his work and music room.

The rest of the afternoon was spent peacefully and Hangeng could really make Heechul smile again. The older male was glad that he had visited Hangeng and eventually took his leave with a heavy heart again as it was getting late already.

"I try to come back soon," Heechul said after a few, small kisses and left to go back home.

~~

Heechul unlocked the door and frowned as he found it not locked. Normally, he never forgot to lock it. He slowly opened the door and entered the apartment, took off his jacket and shoes and went into the living room.

"S-siwon, what are you doing here? Since when are you at home so early?" Heechul's eyes were certainly grown to twice their actual size and his heart was pounding in his chest. Siwon sat in his favorite chair, a glass of alcohol in his hand, and glared at him.

"Where do you come from now? And do not tell me you were coming from grocerie shopping, you have nothing with you." The younger man stood up and walked over to his boyfriend, who took a few steps back.

"I-I went for a walk," Heechul stammered, fear was clearly written all over his face. If Siwon found out now that he was cheated on, it meant death for him. And then the first blow struck him in the face, which meant that Siwon would not believe a word of him, no matter how good his excuse would be. His cheek burned, but the tears in his eyes were burning even more. No, it was probably his heart that burned the most.

"Do not lie! Do you think I'm stupid? Do you really think you can fool me? Who? Who is it that woos you, you little bitch?" Siwon struck over and over again on Heechul, who was now lying on the floor, writhing in pain, but at the same time trying not to make a sound, because that would only make things worse.

"Answer me, damn it!" Siwon shouted as he struck harder on the elder. "Is he better than me? Am I not good enough anymore? Maybe I should show you again how good I am. Your mind seems to have left you well. Get up and stop crying!"

Heechul was writhing in pain and could not longer hold back his sobs. He stood up slowly, wincing in pain with every movement. But he got another slap in the face. "Do not be like this, and now to the bedroom with you! I will be there in ten minutes and if you arenot dressed into the lingerie I bought you, and lie on our bed, you will get a few more slaps."

Siwon glared at Heechul once more and then went into the bathroom while Heechul went into the bedroom. In the bathroom Siwon leaned on the sink and looked in the mirror. A sigh escaped him, and he looked at himself with hatred and disgust in his eyes.

"It's not your fault, Siwon. He has cheated on you all the time. You have to be so harsh with him. But you did much worse to him. No, he deserves everything. Every beat and every slap," Siwon said and tried to talk into his bad conscience.. With a shake of the head and another sigh he left the bathroom and went to Heechul, who now lay there, as he had asked of him.

The next thirty minutes meant not only torture and pain for Heechul, it wasn't easy on Siwon either, but he had to do it. He had no other choice.

~~

"Chullie, I have to leave for a business meeting now. I do not know when I will be back. Make yourself a nice afternoon, yes? My credit card is on the table, if you want to go shopping," Hangeng smiled and gave Heechul a loving kiss.

Heechul pouted slightly, but nodded and snuggled back into his blanket. "Okay, Hannie. Call me if it takes longer, so I'm not worried, yes?"

Heechul has lived for two weeks now at Hangeng's place. After Siwon had prepared him so badly and even had raped him, Heechul had finally had the courage to run away. He had waited until Siwon left the apartment, had dressed, packed a few things and called Hangeng, so he picked him up. His injuries healed well and he was able to smile again. His friend was simply the best medicine.

"I will do so, darling. Don't overwork yourself. I love you." Hangeng gave him a kiss and then left the apartment.

Hangeng went to his car and got in before he finally went to his business meeting. However, he still did not know who he was going to meet, his father was prevented shortly and so he had to take over the appointment.

Eventually he parked in front of the buidling in which the meeting would take place and got out of his car. Hangeng entered the building and got a card saying 'Guest' at the reception. He asked the receptionist for the room, thanked her and then went upstairs to the CEO's office. After a knock on the door he was called in and took a seat in front of the pretty young CEO's desk after introducing himself. "My name is Hangeng. I am the replacement for my father, the CEO of the Han Entertainment."

"Wonderful, I assume you know what it is about? I am Choi Siwon, by the way." Hangeng frowned softly, the name sounded very familiar to him. The young CEO also seemed a little shaken through and was a little pale.

"Yes, your company wants to take over the marketing and sponsor one of our artists. If I could allow myself the question, are you all right, Mr. Choi? You are a little pale."

"Do not worry, I'm fine, a private matter robs me of sleep. But that's nothing you need to worry about. Let's come to business?" Siwon smiled, but Hangeng saw that it was forced. He nodded and took some papers out of his bag.

"It was about the band _Covered in Gold_. A good choice. The boys are on their best way to becom number 1 in all of Asia and the girls just love them. If you sponsor CIG, then you will pull benefits out of this deal for sure." Hangeng was about to continue speaking when an incoming call interrupted him.

"One moment please." Siwon pressed a button and heard the voice of his secretary.

"Mr. Choi. The detective wants to speak with you. It was important, he said."

"Send him in, please," Siwon said.

"As you wish." Siwon looked at Hangeng again and it was as if his eyes were shining.

"I hope you do not mind, but this is a very important issue and just need to talk to the detective now." Hangeng smiled and shook his head.

"Not at all. It really seems to be very important. Go ahead, I brought time." Then there was a knock on the door and a raven haired man entered the office. He bowed and greeted the CEO and Hangeng.

"Mr. Choi, I have important news. I have seen Kim Heechul with a man in a coffee shop and the owner told me that the two had probably met more often there already." Hangeng frowned and then it dawned him finally. He stood up and glared angrily at Siwon.

"You're the ex of Heechul?" Siwon looked confused up to Hangeng and the detective widened his eyes.

"This is the man, sir. The man with whom Kim Heechul has met on a regular basis." Siwon now stood up, his expression unreadable.

"Thank you very much, Donghae. If you would take your leave now, please. I'll call you again regarding your wages." The detective nodded and quickly disappeared from the office. Just a moment after Donghae had left the office, Siwon felt a throbbing pain in his face and bit his lip.

"This is for beating him, you bastard. And this here is for raping him!" Hangeng pulled Siwon around the desk by his tie and kicked him to the ground. Siwon said nothing and did not even try to defend himself. He knew he deserved every hit, every kick. He looked up to Hangeng with a blank face as the Chinese stopped and ran a hand through his hair.

"You won't come near Heechul again. I will make sure that you can not even approach him by one meter!" Hangeng growled and Siwon slowly straightened up, wiping the blood from his lip. Then he reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out an envelope.

"This is for Heechul ... It's no money, there is a letter. Please give him the letter and make him happy. I just have to sign the contract and then you can go." Siwon's voice was emotionless, just like his facial expression. Hangeng took the letter and sat down at the desk as if nothing had happened. But inwardly he was furious. He let Siwon sign the contract and then finally left the building to go home.

Hangeng decided to keep the letter to himself first and give it to Heechul at a given time. He should be getting used to the new surroundings and not be immediately reminded of his former boyfriend. Even if Hangeng was curious what was written in the letter he did not open it. He respected Heechul's privacy and wanted Heechul to tell him himself what the letter was about It was also a sign of trust between the two and Hangeng wanted Heechul to learn that he could trust him with anything if he did not actually already did it. After all, it must have been very difficult to talk about one's boyfriend, that beated you.

Four weeks later Hangeng thought the time was right. Heechul had moved in with him, his family and friends had met and become accustomed a little to his new life. He was now shining even more, not that he had not done that before, but those sad eyes had now almost disappeared and his smile even reached his eyes. Their relationship had stabilized a bit and they could now finally show a little affection for one another in public.

Hangeng snuck up behind Heechul, who was just doing the dishes, and hugged him. Heechul jumped slightly, but relaxed immediately, because he knew it was his boyfriend. "Honey! Don't always scare me like this."

Heechul pouted a little, wiped his hands on a kitchen towel and turned to Hangeng. The younger just grinned at him and leaned down for a kiss. "Sorry, Chullie. Let's go into the living room. There's something I have to give you."

"Okay? What is it that Hannie?" Heechul smiled at him and followed the taller in their living room and then took a seat on the couch next to Hangeng.

"It is a letter. I have received it a few weeks ago, but wanted to wait for the right time to give it to you, dear. Promise me that you will read it, no matter who it is from, okay?" Hangeng reached for an envelope that was lying on the glass table and carrying Heechul's name in a clean, curvy font. Heechul blinked and nodded as he took the letter. When he recognized the handwriting, he looked up with wide eyes at his boyfriend.

"It is from Siwon ..." he whispered, tears glistened in his eyes once again. Hangeng took his face in his hands and gave him a kiss on his lips.

"Please read it ... do it for me." Heechul took a shaky breath and opened the envelope with a nod and took out the letter, unfolded it and began to read. Hangeng gently pulled him into his arms and rested his chin on the shoulders of the younger, who pressed himself closer to his boyfriend with his back.

 

_Dear Heechul,_

_I'm so very sorry for what I have done to you in the last few years and I know nothing in the world could justify my actions or make you forgive me. And I do not ask for your forgiveness, for I deserve all the hate that has probably been building up inside of you over the years. I am writing this last letter to let you know how much you meant and still mean to me. After that you will never hear from me again and I hope you are happier without me._

_When I saw you for the first time; it was in your interview with me; I immediately hoped that this would not be our only meeting and was rewarded with many more meetings after I hired you. But I have not hired you because I immediately just found you only stunning, but because of your skills. Anyway, with each more day that I saw you, I was happier and more cheerful and my heart beat faster until I realized that I had developed real feelings for you. But I was afraid, afraid of being rejected by you, afraid of my father. He hates homosexuals; that's why I've never introduced him to you and always thought about excuses; and would have almost taken the company away from me, after I had outed myself in front of him. I was afraid that if he found out that I liked you, that he would hurt you. In the end it wasn't him but I myself, who hurt you ..._

_Please believe me that I never meant to let it come that far ... I hated myself for it every time, and yet I have never changed myself. I suspect that it was rather sickly and I had this assumption for some time, but I was too scared to go to a doctor. Maybe if I would have done it ... Maybe I would have become better again and we would still be together now. Or we were just not meant for each other. I had a conversation with Hangeng and trust him that he will treat you much better than I did._

_He is a kind-hearted and nice man and you deserve to be happy with him. I know it means nothing, but I give you my blessing and I hope that you have a bright future together ahead of you._

_In hopes that I still have a place somewhere in your heart and in love,_

_Siwon_

 

Heechul did not notice how tears had gathered in his eyes and at the end of the letter were running down his cheeks until Hangeng wiped them gently and hugged him tight. The initial tremor of nervousness before the contents of the letter had subsided after he realized that it was not anger, but to repentance. The older man put the letter aside and his head on Hangengs chest. The latter gently stroked his hair and said nothing, but wanted Heechul to start talking about it on his own.

"He apologized and wants me to be happy with you. I was expecting anything but that," Heechul said, wiping away his tears. "He still has a heart."

"Then we can calmly start our life together properly. I love you so much, Heechul, never forget that. We should now go to sleep. We have some grueling weeks ahead. Your debut stage is not far away. I am so proud that you havemade it this far in spite of everything and have not given up." Heechul looked up at him and smiled.

"Without you I would never have done it. You were my knight in shining armor. I love you too so much, Hannie."


End file.
